The present disclosure relates to an ink set for inkjet recording, a cartridge, and an image forming method.
The following method has been known that is an image forming method to which an inkjet method is adopted. First, inkjet recording ink (also referred to below simply as “ink”) is discharged from a discharge surface of a recording head toward a recording medium. Next, maintenance liquid is supplied to the discharge surface.